sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
CGCP
The Chedorlaomerian Global Civilian Police (CGCP for short) is the global police force of the empire . It has it's soldiers permanently stationed in every member country and does regular police duty , as well as secret police activities , such as infiltration , provocation and blackmailing. Usualy the CGCP deals with most matters within the empire and only calls on help of either militairy reluctantly , and only in dire need . Though some CGCP officers do go to war as observers , usualy they are not asigned combat with enemy nationals. List of CGCP ranks * Spahbod - this is the highest rank of the CGCP and is rarely awared . Usualy the General Administrator acts as the head of the CGCP . The last one to date was Joda (1846-1850 AD) * General Administrator , the regular head of the CGCP , curently Prusias Eubolos * General of Staff * Central Staff Officer * Administrative Manager * Administrative Deputy Manager * Region Director * Region Vice Director * Chief Inspector * Inspector 1st Class * Interrogator 2nd Class * Deputy Inspector * Patrol Man * Officer List of Regions * Region of the East Angles - East Anglia and the surrounding kingdoms - Director Gillebride , Vice director Bagoses. Chief Inspectors: Aidan, Phyton Inspectors 1st Class: Getmalor, Thumere, Lyfing * Region of the West Angles - The Remainder of Albion - Director Gilchrist , vice director Gherman * Region of Ireland - Director Enzo * Region of Navarre - director Corvulus * Region of Paris - Director : Ablabius * Region of Andalusia and Katalonia - East of Spain - director Cangande * Region of West Iberia - West of Spain and Portugal - Director Cristofore * Region of the West Franks - West Frankish kingdom , including the provinces of Holland - Director Tekele * Region of the East Franks and the German Kingdoms of Saxony and Bavaria - East of the Frankish Kingdom , Saxony and Bavaria - director Hrodgaud * Region of Pollonia - Bohemia , Poland (excluding Mazovia) - Director Hrrigo * Region of the East Slavs - Slavic tsardom - Director : Grumbat * East Nordic Region - region around Finland - Director Ingold * West Nordic Region -region around Uppsala - Director Sturla * Region of Pomerania - Director Oxiart * Region of Mazovia and Silesia - Director Nolfo * Region of Greater Lithuania - all of the baltic teritories , outside of ethnic Polish territory - director Lutf * Region of North Latinum Director Adalgar, other members: Agosto Siculus, Marshal * Region of Greater Paeonia - the Balkans - Director Mutbaal * Region of Hellas all of Greece - Director Sporus * Region of Jerusalem - the jewish states in Asia - Director Shimron * Region of West Mesopotamia west Mesopotamian states , plus Anatolia - Director Smaragdus * Region of East Mesopotamia , east Mesopotamian states - Director Urlugal * Central Region of Elam - central region - Director Varonden * Region of East Arabia - Director Hekimoglu * Region of West Arabia Director : Rumd * Region of the Maghreb - Director Aeschines * Region of Central Turkestan and Outer Mongolia - central asia - Director Altsek , vice director Qurulmei * Region of Central India and the Highlands Central India and parts of Afghanistani and Pakistani regions - Director Zalim * Region of South India - director Ngaangjeng , vice director Naokhamba * Region of North India - director Beuca * Region of West India - Director Moraamba * Region of Tibet , Ladakh and the Himalayas - Director Tsunghphud * Region of Outer China - chinese kingdoms - director A-Pang-Pu * Region of Central China - director Xiaobo * Region of Outer Korea - Director Hykkose * Region of East China and the Borderlands - director Ombo * Region of Oceania - director Hinanalo * Region of Terra Australis - West - director Okkaka * Region of Terra Australis - East - director Cecco * Region of The West of the New World North America , west - director Samsam * Region of the East of the New World North America , east -.director Hushelo * Region of the South of the New World and the Borderlands - south North America and parts of Central America - director Faramurz * Region of North Olmekia North of South America - director Hring * Region of South Olmekia South of South America - director Mirocles *IQ Division Special division asigned internal investigation * Love Division A subdivision of the IQ Division